Today was a beautiful day
by Swiftthroughthewind
Summary: Lincoln Loud is happy, more so than usual. Always kind and caring, making sure his sisters are happy. That's what's troubling Lori, for a week now Lincoln has been the best little brother one could ask for. Nothing unusual happened, he became so upbeat out of nowhere. Lincoln is never this level or caring unless he wants something or something really bad has happened.
1. Today was a beautiful day

Today was a beautiful day. Birds are chirping and singing, the rising sun shining on a softly snoring face. Waking a snow-haired 11-year-old, he opens his eyes and sits up in his bed. Inhaling deeply and exhaling a refreshing breath out. He loves the smell of an early morning. Lincoln Loud pulled the plain blue blanket off him and stood up stretching his arms. Raising above his head and then relaxing into his headboard he lets out a content sigh.

He looks up at his "bedroom" window and lets a smile fill his face. Today was a day that was identical to any other sunny morning, but it's what you make of it that can make it stand out. To Lincoln, it's his mission to push past the bad stuff and make it a pleasant day for his family.

"Today is going to be a great day." He states to no one in particular

With that, he hops out of bed and takes off his pajamas. Going over to his drawer he gets dressed in his usual orange polo and jeans. He exits his room and makes his way to the bathroom. As per usual there's a line in front of the lone bathroom. He takes his place behind the line of sisters, Luan, Luna, ly- and Lisa.

To him, it's almost the best thing to wake up in the morning and see loving and caring sisters. With that thought the lone male loud beams at his sisters, and they return a half-hearted grin in return. Except for Lisa, she gave him an exhausted look, indicating Lily was somewhat fussy last night.

"Charged up bro?"

"Hey Lil bro, sleep well?"

"Wow, you're all smiles lincoln, have a nice sheep? haha, get it?" With Luan's punchline came the wave of groans, however, Lincoln was the only one who chuckled at her pun

"Haha, like a baby Luan." Lincoln gives both of his wonderful sisters a broad smile and an endearing look.

Luan and Luna both looked at each other with a worried glance. They looked back at him with uneasy smiles and turned toward the bathroom door. The door opened, and Lori stepped out with a phone in hand. Without giving any attention to her surroundings, she exits the bathroom and enters the hall. The line of sisters shifted forward, moving out of line. Lincoln intercepts Lori and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Good Morning Lori, did you have pleasant dreams?" He gives a soft squeeze with his arms; he hasn't hugged Lori in so long. They use to hug all the time when he was little. Lori would play with him and baby her little brother constantly. It's been years since then, and there have been only a couple moments he has been able to embrace Lori just out of brotherly love.

Lori had a brief flash of concern cross her face before returning her usual scowl. She bent down slightly to hug him back and gives her baby brother a soft squeeze. A moment later Lincoln releases her from his arms and gives her a toothy grin.

"Yeah, whatever twerp." She seemed put off by his smile and turned toward the bathroom line.

She gives a brief glance at Luna and Luan before walking down the hallway into her bedroom. Lincoln then returns to the line and waits until he is finally able to enter the bathroom. After finishing his business he makes his way downstairs to the kitchen, he finds it empty. Thinking about a possible pleasant surprise the white-haired loud decides to make a fantastic morning breakfast for his large family. He gets to work getting the ingredients out of the fridge and putting them aside as he takes out the cookware.

In no time the kitchen is filled with the smell of cooking meat and coffee, the scent attracting the awake sisters. Leni, Lori, Luna, L, and Luan enter the kitchen. Taking in the scene of Lincoln's culinary dance around the stove and a set table. The older sisters take a seat at the table. Lincoln maneuvers the bacon and eggs onto a serving dish and brings them to his sisters. Armed with a spatula, he maneuvers the breakfast food onto plates with surprising skill. Giving kisses on four cheeks as he moves around the table.

After setting down the last meal, he comes back to the table filling mugs with either orange juice or coffee. With each fill of a cup, he gives each of the four sisters a loving smile. He fills cups full of dark roast coffee with specific creamers for each sister.

"Thanks, bro Lucy kept me up all night up" She sipped her coffee and gave Lincoln a loving loo-

"Thanks... twerp" Lori is a bit surprised given that Lincoln made her breakfast to what she likes precisely, he even got the bacon to the tenderness that she loved. Her coffee is also the exact ratio of creamer and coffee with her favorite hazelnut cream.

"Awww you're the best little bro" Luna ruffled his hair as he came around and took a sip out her french vanilla coffee.

"Lincy! How did you know I wanted an orange smoothie with my breakfast, you're, like, totes the best brother" Leni squealed and gushed at her brother generosity.

"Leni... you realize that you make and drink orange smoothies every morning, right? Anyways I love this breakfast Lincoln, it's eggcelent haha, get it?" Luan bit into her bacon happily and gave Lincoln a happy grin.

Lincoln returned with a joyful smile, then went back to focusing on the rest of the family's breakfast. Today was a beautiful day after all.

"I just wanted to give my beautiful sisters a wonderful start to this delightful day." The Lori stops eating her bacon and sets the fork down; she looks at Luan with a frown. Luan can only take a sip of her orange juice and shrug.

With that, he refilled everyone's drink and went back to the stove hissing with grease burning and eggs cooking. Hearing several small footsteps come down, he can already imagine who is moving downstairs. He smiled brightly, gathering more food onto the tray as Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa with Lily in her arms. He grabbed the remaining plates and set them in front of each younger sister, giving Lily a warm bottle of formula. Placing tender bacon and scrambled eggs in front of his younger sister he gives them all a peck on the head. Moving to the fridge once more, the 11-year-old then comes back with drinks.

"Exquisite chamomile herbal tea fresh from the garden of the Tang Dynasty for my favorite princess," Lincoln states in a posh accent and ends it with a kiss on the top of Lola's head. Giving him a giggle and a "Thank you, kind sir," Lola cheerfully dives into her breakfast.

"Here is your goblet of fresh lifeblood, may the darkness fill your heart" Setting some juice down in front of Lucy, he sees a faint upturn in the corners of her mouth. He kisses his little vampire on the forehead before moving over to Lisa.

"A container of Hamlin citrus extract full of vitamin C for my little scientist," Lisa fixed her glasses before grabbing the cup of orange juice and taking a sip. He gave Lisa peck on the cheek that left a ting of pink and mutters of thanks before he moved to Lana.

"A muddy drink for my handiest little plumber" After setting down the chocolate milk, he removes her cap ruffles her hair and places the hat forward. Lana giggles and fixes her cap, Lincoln walks back to the counter and grabs his breakfast. He sits down next to Luna and gives a blissful grin before taking a sip of his coffee.

Lincoln was happy, and everything was fine, today was a beautiful day. With caring but meddling eight sisters, moments of peace are rather scarce, with every passing minute though. He reflects on his hectic and loving family, deciding he wouldn't trade it for the world. Soon breakfast is consumed, and plates are placed in the sink as the sisters depart one by one. As Lincoln sets his plate and mug in the sink, Lola approaches him from behind.

"Linky, can you be my butler for my tea party later?" Lincoln turns around in one motion picks up Lola and causing her to let out a squeal of surprise.

"Anything for the Duchess, I can always make time for scones and tea," he set Lola down gives the little girl a peck on the cheek before she beams at him and exits the kitchen.

Getting started on the dishes he hums to himself happily, today was a beautiful day. Halfway through the dishes, he finishes the cups and moves onto the plates. Noticing what looks like a bigger than usual cup. He grabs it and wipes off the bubbles with his hand, and he sees that it's a waterbot-

His hands gripped the sheets in a vain attempt to ease the pit of anxiety in his stomach, the profound wrongness in his chest fluttering in uncomfortable waves. He shuts his eyes tight and moves his head to the side hoping to distance himself away from it. He attempts to ride through the aches of fear and disgust, the pit in his stomach grows filling him with chills. He shudders as he feels the warm air ride down his neck and shoulders. Tremors rack his body as he attempts to block it out, the source and the effects on him. Cold sweat starts to gather on his back and neck, the turmoil of emotion swirled in his stomach as he tried to phase it out. Why was this happening? How could this happen? How how-how howhowhowhowhowhowhowhowhowhowhowo-

Lincoln woke from his frozen stupor and began working on scrubbing the plate clean, the food was terrible to get out, and he started to rub back and forth zealously. He kept rubbing it with such intensity; his entire body was shaking. When the little boy stopped, his body remained trembling. Lincoln just wanted to get the food off nothing bad happened and nothing bad will because today was a beautiful day. He pauses to catch his breath because nothing bad happened, he just tired himself out and needed a break. Squeezing his fists, he tries to get a hold of his emotions, pushing the awful feelings down to try to control them.

It gets harder to scrub the dishes; his hands keep shaking. He takes a deep breath; he exhales today was a beautiful day, and he couldn't waste a moment. Finishing up the dishes and Lincoln exits the kitchen. He enters the living room and spots Luna watching some documentary on a band. He takes a deep breath and walks over, sits on the couch next to Luna.

"Hey, Luna what's my hard-rockin' sister doing?" Luna gives him an uneasy look.

"Umm... I am just looking for some decent to watch bro. Actually, I want to ask you something bro, and I need you to be honest with me."

Luna's eyes are pleading with him; she probably wants to ask how her music is. He will obviously say how awesome it always is, rivaling some professional artists that he listens regularly.

"Sure Luna, anything for my talented sister." Despite the inner swirl of emotions, the loud male flashes his best smile. Apparently, it wasn't something to follow up on because Luna looked troubled by it.

"Lincoln... you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Her tone is one of cation and face filled with concern; she carefully puts a hand on his shoulder with eyes piercing his soul. Lincoln rebuffs her with a disarming smile and his hand slowly removing hers.

"I'm fine Luna; today was a beautiful day, and I can't let it go to waste. Especially an opportunity to help out my wonderful sisters."

"Well if you're sure then I guess I can't bug you too much, I don't want to wrest-"

Hot shame rises to his face as he buckles under the force of them, his arms that are immobilized tighten into a fist. His fingers squeeze harshly into his palm, so much so that it breaks the skin and draws blood. He tried to control the tears that leak profusely out of his eyes to no avail. Closing his eyes to deny what was happening to him, the motion seemed to motivate them to go faster. The young boy feels the degradation chip away at his soul, the disgust turning into loathing and festering into hatred. Cursing them, cursing himself, cursing his family, and finally cursing God.

"Lincoln"

"Lincoln, hello?"

"You're scaring me Lincoln are you there?"

"LINCOLN"

The light comes back to his eyes, and his hands start shaking again. He feels a stream of wetness leaking unwillingly out of his eyes, why is he crying? Nothing bad happened, and nothing bad did happen. Today was a beautiful day, and he couldn't help but shed a tear in joy.. only joy. He looks at Luna with tears turning his vision blurry, and gives a shaky smile.

"I'm f-fine L-Luna, today was a beautiful day, and I can't help but appreciate spending it with my lovely s-sisters."

Luna gives him a tearful look and hugs him; she caresses his hair. She was the first to hold her baby bro, to see his sleeping face and white hair. To think that small little body is the trembling boy in front of her is depressing.

"Lincoln bro what happened to you? What did this to you?"

With a smile and tears still on his face. The middle loud holds Luna's embrace for so long he starts to doze off until she shakes him awake.

"Lincoln tell me right now what happened?" She looks deep into his eyes searching for any indication, something to help her understand him spacing out then crying sporadically.

He smiles with some noticeable difficulty and breaks the hug they shared. He stands in front of Luna with a broad smile and pecks the third eldest loud on the cheek because everything was fine, nothing bad happened.

"Oh, my sweet sister everything is fine today was a beautiful day. I am happy I got to share a moment with you, today is too beautiful to waste and we should go spend time with our other sisters."

Lincoln was grinning like a madman, but his whole demeanor looked.. fragile. Like if she reached out and touched him, he would explode into a million pieces. How he went from being bright and cheerful to scared and horrified. It disturbed her immensely, and she wanted to help him, but she might just make it worse for him if she pushes it. With great effort, Luna decided to let him go and not interrogate him further, but she is telling Lori.

"Alright bro I'm trusting you on this, but remember you can come talk to me at anytime ok?" Stands up and hugs Lincoln, moving one of her hands on top of his head ruffling his hair.

He smiles and hugs the rocker tightly; then he breaks off toward the stairs. Lincoln moves down the hall and stops in front of the twin's bedroom door. Opening it and the hapless Loud finds Lola pouring imaginary tea into the teacup of a stuffed animal. Lola looks up at the door; she smiles immediately at the sight of him. Still beaming at Lincoln her face then settles into an annoyed mask.

"Well? Come serve us our tea!" She gives an incredulous huff and glares at Lincoln.

"My apologies madam, the way here was engaged with all sorts of people. Now would you care for some scones mil'lady." He gives an exaggerated bow and picks up the plater with the teapot and treats.

"Why yes, I would, now did you hear about the Tarq? The heir to the throne of-" Lola went into a ramble of gossip and the two giving their opinions on the imaginary drama of high society.

Butler Lincoln pouring another cup of tea was content, today was a beautiful day, and he got to spend time with his adorable little sister. Lola currently was bad mouthing a daughter of a king.

"I swear I don't understand her taste in men, Antigone should get someone who is honorable and worthy like her brother the king!"

"I thought the king was her father?"

"I can't remember which one she is, oh yeah I forgot we have a new member of the tea party." Lola hops off her chair and goes over to her bed. She lifts a pillow and shows Lincoln a new stuffed animal. It was somewhat fashionable, a checkered vest with tan slacks and a black top hat with a plaid strip. After he examined the clothes and looked at the rest of the body finding that it was a rabb-

He holds onto Bun-Bun with a death grip, squeezing the stuffed animal so hard that some of the stitches start straining in protest. Every motion sent a tremor of pleasure and a following feeling of shame. Even as he had his head turned to his left shoulder, strong hands pull his head straight, and forceful lips meet his. Hot, erratic, kisses are placed all over his mouth, and an intrusive tongue enters his lips.

It wrestles with his tongue; he moves to avoid the contact; her tongue feels the inside of his mouth. Licking his teeth and gums then moving down his throat in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Her kiss is poisonous, filling him with a disturbing thrill that sickened him to his core. He tried to fight it off, but she was stronger, the feeling of fear flaring in his chest. Their lips separate temporarily to fill empty lungs with oxygen, chest heaving as desire fill one and revulsion fill the other.

As they greedily suck oxygen in she gives him the Stare, the expression that fills her face is one he can't stand to see. She is on top of him again with the lazy gyration of her hip against him; she rapidly places multiple kisses on his face and neck. The mortification never leaving his face, the humiliation never leaving his mind.

They both feel the zenith of connection and with a final downward thrust does he feel her squeeze. Bile rises from his throat as he can feel her contracting around him, she licks along his throat and bites the base of his neck. She sucks painfully on his flesh, leaving her mark on him and she intends to make sure it stays. He stares at the ceiling shaking and feels her drip down him, staining the sheets with fluid and blood.

"LINCOLN ARE YOU OKAY?" Lola is desperately shouting at her older brother who is seemingly frozen in a trance with horror lacing his face. Concern is filling her mind, one more attempt at getting a response and she is getting Lori.

"LINCOLN"

He snaps out of his state and tears immediately fall from his face; Lincoln attempts to reassure her with a smile.

"S-Shall w-w-we *sob* h-have mo-ore te-te-tea *sob* d-d-duchess *choke*" He looks at her with tears flowing freely and a hand offering tea shaking severely. The middle Loud choking on rebellious tears and wracked with sobs.

Lola can do nothing but look on in fear as she witnesses Lincoln break down. Lincoln's emotional wounds have just re-opened, he feels the shame as he finished and the degradation as he felt her fluids on him. The only Loud male felt as if there was dirt clinging to his skin that he can never wash off. His dignity being soaked in filth and dirtied; he almost always washes his skin red. The feeling of helplessness, of being weak as she came and took what she wanted of him.

He could only uselessly strain against her as she used him. He was male, he was supposed to be strong, but she was stronger and humiliated him as she dominated him. He could only curl into a ball and cry pitifully after using him. The most significant cut of them all is the betrayal; he trusted her to protect him and be his shield from people who would hurt him. She ruined his relationships with his family; he has been forcing himself to be around his sister despite the dread and anxiety in his stomach. Being terrified of being around them, which is only negated by his denial.

Lincoln looks down at the teacup, he pours the tea into the cup and waits for it to fill up.

"Everything is fine, nothing bad happened, nothing bad happened, nothing bad happened, nothing bad happened, nothing bad happened, everything is fine, everything is fine, everything is fine, nothing bad happen, nothing bad happened, everything is fine."

Lincoln kept repeating this to himself endlessly; he sobbed continuously as he moved to fill each cup of tea.

"Today was a beautiful day; Today was a beautiful day, Today was a beautiful day, Today was a beautiful day, Today was a beautiful day, Today was a beautiful day, Today was a beautiful day, Today was a beautiful day, heh ha

ha aha haha hhaha hahah haahahha hahahaha HAHAHHA."

He began to laugh maniacally to himself, he falls to his knees and looks up at the ceiling roaring in laughter. His laughter slowly died down; he looked down at the ground and let out an agonized sob. The irony was so fucking funny it hurt. It hurt so much, and it damaged his soiled and defiled soul. He curled into a ball and sobbed on the ground. Lola had left awhile in his episode, and he didn't even realize until now Lola along with three of his oldest sisters are in the doorway. All of them stunned at the horrific display they just witnessed.

Lori was the first to move, kneeling down at the sobbing form of Lincoln and hugging him in an attempt to comfort him. While holding and rocking him to calm him down, she notices something on his neck. She moves the collar of his shirt to see a bite mark at the base of his neck, yellow and blue bruises are formed around the bite mark. With a sickening realization at what might have caused this Lori tightens her hold on Lincoln.

He only responds with a further constriction of his body in her arms.

Follow up?

revision 3


	2. Nothing Happened That Night

The world seemed to blur for Lincoln Loud; protective arms carry his body to an unknown destination.

His body curled in a protective ball withdrawing from the emotional turmoil that set his soul ablaze. Every part of his body was shaking, filled with anxiety. Juxtaposed to his eyes, which were half-lidded and staring blankly into the distance.

It was replaying in the young Loud's head. Everything that brought his wonderful world crashing down. The emotions he tried so hard to suppress filling his mind. Corrupting his body as he is unwillingly pulled back to that night. The night that destroyed his previous innocent and naive mind, leaving the cracked Loud.

How could things become so horrible? It started out so... normal, an insecure sister, his positive reassurance, and a heartfelt moment. She, however, saw him more than just a supportive sibling, to her, he was everything you could want for a boyfriend. A husband even and she decided to take a chance. Her lips met his surprised ones.

She attempted to deepen their relationship, choose a path that was profoundly wrong and disturbing. Wanting to be more than just siblings, she takes a leap of faith. She pulls all the courage and love from her heart to take this chance. Through their connection, she hopes to convey her feelings. Her heart flutters at the contact between them, and in her mind, this is the purest kind of love.

The sole male Loud, pushed her away troubled deeply by her actions. The white-haired Loud looked away, putting his back to her. Through passing moments of disgust, he assured her that she was capable of finding someone. Just... not him, her head down since his initial rejection of her. After finishing his speech, she remained quiet and did not attempt to talk.

Tense, uneasy silence fills his room. Lincoln reluctantly turned around to glance at his sister. The female Loud's head rises and meets his troubled expression. Her face holding fierce anger and from the darkness, her fists begin to shake.

Lori was leaning against the wall beside that bathroom door, a hand running through her blond hair. Luna was sitting across from her staring at the floor. Both of her hands on the side of the rocker's head.

The hallway filled with a dense and gloomy atmosphere; they were worried about their baby brother. Right now in the bathroom, Leni was cleaning Lincoln up; his face covered in tears and mucus. They were able to calm down, but it grew worse as he just stopped making any reaction.

He didn't talk or move he just.. existed, hoping to at least help him a little they took him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Lori replayed the scene they witnessed. That felt like it occurred hours ago but was just barely 20 minutes ago. She was on the phone with Bobby when Lola barged into her room. Lori was about to yell at her to leave. Lola's distressed crying stopped her in her tracks and informing her loudly, "Lincoln."

The depravity felt as if it was crawling under his skin, feeling each skittering movement as it spread throughout his body. His body is shuttering, all the feelings her tried to repress were shoved in his face. Forcing Lincoln to face them, to feel the turmoil that afflicted him greatly. Leaving him unresponsive as the emotions ravaged his mind.

Giving Bobby a quick goodbye Lori rushed out of the room and move to the twins room. Leni was reading a fashion magazine when Lola came in, she followed after Lori. Luna's door opened, and the concerned rocker followed Lori. They arrived to see their baby brother break down crying, maddeningly saying "Today was a Beautiful Day."

Over and over and over, Lincoln falling to his knees laughing insanely. Then him moving his head down and crying mournfully, his wails never ceasing when he curled into a defensive ball. The scene was disturbing to the older sisters and filling them with a deep fear.

The sight of her happy-go-lucky brother, breaking down in front of her disturbed her so much Lori felt like breaking down distress. However, her big sister instinct kicked in, and she went to his side and cradled him. Now here they are, outside the bathroom trying to find answers to their brother's despair. Lori thought of his hug that morning.

The conflicting feelings of guilt and anger battled out in his mind. If only he had been a better brother and saw her problem earlier. He could have changed so much from just some encouraging words. But why did he have to suffer? Everyone makes mistakes, so why when he did he hurt the most?

Lincoln has been super cheery lately. He literally never stopped his enthusiasm for a moment, even if he was in trouble. This naturally caused suspicion in the older sisters. They wanted to confront him about his new attitude, but he wasn't hurting anyone.

In fact, this Lincoln was something that the older sisters were happy with. Well, almost all of them, Lori could tell that something was bothering but fear of what could happen if he stopped his behavior held her back.

Lori reflected on it and remembered it started a week ago when Lincoln became more affectionate to them. Always being super optimistic and spending constant time with his sisters, doing kind things for them. Lori runs another hand through her hair, a stressed expression filling her young face.

The shame and guilt of his failure causing him to seek some kind of output. Something to focus on and help him cope. He chose to be a better brother, hoping to atone for his mistake. Irrationally believing that maybe, if he did this, the pain would go away. The memories of that night would stop, ceasing in their torment.

The younger sisters were ecstatic that their older brother was spending so much time with them, the older sister loved the thoughtful little boy. However, they did notice something was off about his demeanor, it secretly worried them, but it seemed like he was trying to hide something. Attempting to drown out something that has been bothering him and it was clear he was trying to distract himself.

The eldest Loud talked to the other sisters, and they said the same thing. Another thing that made Lori worry was that despite how much time they spent with him, the only contact he would let them have was hugs. Anything else and he would start to freak out and want to leave. This deeply troubled her, did someone do something to scar Lincoln? To the point, he can't feel comfortable around his own family?

Lori then decided with fear filling her heart, whatever had happened hurt him immensely.

He didn't notice the warm sensation on his face or the cold floor; he only felt the abyss that was his joy and happiness. His emotions reached a peak before crashing down, leaving a shell of what was a human being and he felt no more different than a discarded tissue.

Leni ran the rag under the warm water, stopping the flow she ringed out the excess. Moving over to Lincoln, she gently rubs his cheek with the cloth to clean his face. Lincoln was sat up on the toilet; he only gave her a blank stare. Leni knew she wasn't the smartest person in the world, like, her baby sister Lisa showed her that much.

But even she could tell that there was something that deeply troubled her little brother. He barely made a sound since he left the twin's room, now he was silent. Lincoln followed her guidance, lifting his arm, tilting his head.

He obeyed wordlessly, by now the sole male Loud would protest her contact. The white-haired little boy instead just stared at the ground as if the 11-year-old was looking deep into the earth. Even when Leni moved his head to face hers, he wasn't looking at her. He was staring past her, through her, eye's blank and pupils unmoving.

He laid bonelessly against the ceramic, the only thought in his brain was why? He questioned why when all he wanted was to read his comics. Play video games and hang out with Clyde, have a peaceful life.

Leni was unnerved by the lack of life in Lincoln's form, without the subtle rise and fall of his chest. He appears to be dead, not even a flicker of movement was in his body. Finishing up, Leni puts the cloth on the side of the sink, and she picks him up. Finding that he was very light, he slumped in her grasp barely noticing the movement.

Leni hasn't held him like this since he was a baby, the comparison almost made her cry. She looks into his wide blank eyes and kisses his forehead.

"Lincoln, can you hear me? Like, do you need anything? Comics, sauerkraut sandwich, a smoothie, anything?" Leni listed off, hoping to get some sort of reaction from Lincoln.

Desperation started to fill her as he didn't even acknowledge anything she said, Leni began to get the hysterical listing off things that he liked to get some, any response. Lincoln didn't respond, Leni let a couple of tears fall and cradled him. The second oldest Loud hugged him tightly, with great sadness in her heart. Leni gave up on trying to talk to him. She opened the bathroom door and went out into the hallway. Lori and Luna looked up at the form in her arms with great worry.

Shards of glass poke his heart painfully, the torment never ending and when he heard Leni try to get a response out of him. A shard poked hard in his heart, the little boy was exhausted, and yet his mind still wants him to suffer. He was tired, the experience wearing him down and emotional exhaustion filling his heart.

"How is he Leni?" Lori asked with worry knitting her face, Luna was equally distressed and only choosing to give an expectant look.

"Terrible Lori, no matter what I said he, like, didn't say a thing and he just... looks empty. Like he ran out of batteries and won't turn on." Leni's voice heavy with sorrow and was on the edge of breaking out into tear again.

"Let's take him to his room for now," Leni nodded and went down the hall with Lori and Luna in tow. She opened his door and went to his bed. Setting him down gently, she couldn't help but think he looked like an animal playing dead. Leni bent down and kissed his forehead and faced the door to leave but Lori stopped her.

"Wait I want to show you guys something," with that Lori went to Lincolns side and began to take off his shirt.

"Lori, what are y- oh.. oh my god." Luna gaped in horror at what she saw, Leni put a hand to her mouth and tears flowed through. Lori looked wide-eyed at her baby brother's chest.

When she took off his shirt, they saw numerous marks on his chest. Hickeys were covering his chest and neck, some were fading, and others are a bright blood red. Bite marks adorn parts of his neck and chest, several gathered around his nipples with yellow and blue bruises. What struck out the most was the number of scratches that paint his shoulders and parts of his chest. Most of all at the base of his neck were strips of red marks that stretch around his neck.

He remembers her saliva coating his skin, her teeth gently biting his throat and her tongue teasing his sensitive flesh. The pain was nothing compared to the emotional damage that inflicted upon him done.

They looked at him with horror in their eyes, and he merely stared blankly at the ceiling. Remembering the marks, she inflicted on him and sweet threats she whispered in his ear. She knew his weakness, him being in danger was nothing compared to his sisters. They knew he would do anything to protect them and so they exploited that. His compassion for them and little for himself was the fatal flaw that many took advantage of.

He remembered her threats and what would happen if they stopped. Every night since that first one she would come to his room and find him quaking in his bed. Tears fell as she trailed her tongue from his jaw to the side of his face. Her hand snaking through the blanket and clothes found it's prize. Her touch was sending a jolt through his spine.

A reminder of his failure, of his torment and the cell door closing as she kissed his neck. Her kisses placed on marks she set previously on him, this is how it always starts out. She is tender and loving, softly kissing him and gently touches Lincoln. Her hunger then takes hold of her, hungry lips and connected hips are what takes place.

She gets rough and scratches his back as they connect, biting into the base of his neck harshly. Her lips find purchase on his, the insatiable need to feed never leaving her body. Every thrust, every kiss, every bite satisfies her hunger. Then flares it, even more, intensifying the need. The paradox of gratification and the stronger urge taking its place leaves her a mess.

With inhibition lifted she takes her hunger out on Lincoln. He was the cause of so many desires and too many cravings. He enticed numerous feelings in her body, she wants him so bad, and the Loud knows that she can't have him. To fight against her fate, she forces him to take part, to drown him in her desire. She knows its selfish, wrong, to hurt him like this and make him to this.

Her guilt though, would never compare to the anger and heartbreak she experienced in his rejection. She just wants to stop existing and to die when his word stopped her. The pain was so immense that what she did to him that night would haunt her for the rest of her life. Her nightly visits are what held her together, knowing that if they stopped, she would collapse under her emotional pain and do something drastic.

When they were close, she held him close to her and when they both felt the high of connection. For a moment she was at peace, her body was filled with gratification and love. There was no unrest in her soul; everything was... perfect. No hunger, no desire just the two of them and their passion. Of course, when the high wore off, her desire only came back stronger. She knows it will never stop unless he accepts her and as much as she doesn't want to face it he won't.

Lincoln could only force himself to stand the feeling of her skin on his. To the pain of her bite and scratches, there was only one thing he couldn't be stalwart against. He could never look her in the eye's, he saw them once, and it nearly destroyed his sanity. The emotions that filled them scared him, it would bring it to his face. Shove the proof of its existence to him and ground itself in his reality.

The sole male Loud could pretend that someone else was doing this to him and that it wasn't family. When his eyes met hers, he saw irrefutable proof that it was his sister doing this to him. He saw that that night wasn't just a fucking nightmare and that it happened. Most of all he saw the love and wanting fill her eye's, it unnerved him so much he almost broke down. Refusing and adamantly denying its existence.

After they finish their activity, Lincoln hugs himself and looks off to the side of the bed. Distress was filling his face; this is the worst part of this nightly occurrence. To her, this is the best part of their paring, the aftermath of the coupling. He feels her contract one last time around him and the liquids that flow down him. She sighs happily, savoring the warm feeling of him and his seed inside her. Her hand moves to her stomach, and she looks at him in adoration. The jock smiles.

A/N: So, I have read many reviews and questions. Just to put everyone at ease, yes, I am going to follow up on this. In fact I plan on making all my stories at least a couple chapters long. If it's going to be a one shot I will say it so, anyways I plan to write more stories as times goes on, I have at least 15 ideas for new stories. Sorry for the slow updates, I have a busy work scheduale and I havent been able to work on anything. I have had this chapter in a rough draft 2 weeks ago I have only been able to edit it this past weekend. I will post rough drafts for new stories and chapter on my pastebin(warning this shit will look terrible the first time without any revisions.) Also dont worry about me not seeing your review or comment, I make sure to read through every comment at least twice. With that I will get busy on revisions and working the next chapter of "Love Thy Mother" and maybe start another story. Until then.


End file.
